


Disguise

by astrography



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Minhyukistoocoolforhisowngood, One Shot, Sanhaisflustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrography/pseuds/astrography
Summary: Minhyuk is terrible at disguises.





	Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> For context, this is a scene from my non-existent sci-fi book where Sanha and Minhyuk were planning to do a stakeout.

“What are you wearing?”

Sanha stares in disbelief as Minhyuk waddles over in a black trench coat, black fedora, and black sunglasses.

“You said be inconspicuous,” Minhyuk replies nonchalantly.

For one reason or another, Sanha thinks they may have different definitions of _inconspicuous_. He shakes his head in resignation, having already expected something like this from Minhyuk. “Fine, whatever. Let’s go.”

They make their way through residential areas, past a public playground, and across the cherry blossom bridge, every step of the way gaining Minhyuk more sets of eyes on him.

“You realize you’re attracting more attention like that, right?” Sanha says.

“What? They’re looking at _me_?” He twists his head around to take a peek at the people stealing glances at him. “I thought they were looking at _you_.”

“Why me?”

“Because you’re wearing that.” He says, motioning to Sanha's sweatpants and oversized hoodie.

“I literally dressed down today.”

“That’s the point.” Minhyuk takes Sanha's confused face as a sign to continue. With the same steady tone, he says, “You’re too cute.”

Sanha misses a step.

It was an offhand comment, spoken like it was the most obvious fact in the world. Flustered and frankly not knowing how to respond, Sanha turns to Minhyuk. “Nope, okay, we’re taking this off.” He grabs Minhyuk's fedora and sunglasses, and yanks it off.

His hands freeze midair. Without the sunglasses, Sanha sees Minhyuk's usual deep brown eyes are now stained a shade of a clear summer sky, like the colors of the ocean are trapped in them.

Suddenly, Sanha becomes too aware of the warmth of the sun and how it dances on his skin, how the distant rustling of oak trees in the background call out to them. The bliss from a mother’s embrace, the exhilaration of a first kiss, the passion in the vows of forever, it all materializes within him. There is a tenderness in the way the wind breathes songs of autumn against his face, yet all he hears are whispers of _his_ name, like the world held its breath for this one moment in time.

Sanha slaps Minhyuk's hat and sunglasses back over to him, regaining his composure. “Minhyuk,” he clears his throat, “why are you wearing blue contacts?”

“To disguise myself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Life's been busy so I forgot how fun it was to just write! Also, haven't been on AO3 for a while so I can't wait to read up on all the stories I've missed ^.^


End file.
